One of Those Days
by blueroseulan
Summary: We've all had one and Kaoru experiences it too! What happens when she fights with our beloved orochan over his dear laundry?


Fanfic by blueroseulan

July 19, 2005

AN: here's a oneshot I thought of… hope you all like it!

Standard disclaimers apply: RK DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!

K

N

K

The sun was distant, almost at the point of setting. Its rays, hot and sweltering before were now a dying glow of orange, a warm caress to one's skin.

_It's the heat… it's really the heat that had gotten into both of us. _Beside the river, watching the setting sun sat a petite figure, a woman no less than in her mid twenties with long raven black hair. Her lips, once upturned in a genuine smile were now twisted in a sad frown, a clear indication that something was definitely out of its place.

She sighed.

They _fought. _And though it was anything but extraordinary that husband and wife argued with one another, she for one could still not believe how shallow their fight was all about. They've had had more serious ones you know. Like topics about Kenji's schooling, or the issue about his wanderings. Oh yes, a perfect couple they may seem, but certainly, they've had had their share of pretty rough days.

No one, however, ever considered fighting over the laundry as an open possibility.

Again, she sighed.

She was damn glad Megumi was not there to laugh her foxy ears out. Enough was the growing irritation she felt for her own sweet husband. Had the fox entered the scene, Kaoru was oh so sure she would just have asked mighty Buddha to strike her down. Fighting over the laundry was not only stupid, it was also so childish. And here they were thinking Kenshin was a deep mysterious man…

_Yeah Kaoru, blame it on the weather. _Her mind muttered sarcastically over her head. Though she wouldn't think of the notion as farfetched as she would like to consider. The heat had been relentless. From the start of the morning til mid afternoon, she was dang sure she'd just drop dead from the heat. _Of course it's hot! Are you familiar with the word s-u-m-m-e-r?_ Smirking, she shook her head. Of course she was. But today was the worst on her book. Even the river seemed dried up and the flowers on the market liked kinda droopy… everything did seem dried up with the relentless heat wave that traveled in Tokyo.

So, that was reason enough isn't it?

Um… well…

And of course there was Kenji. Her dear sweet Kenji, with a voice as high and as ear splitting as her own. Really, she was starting to believe her son could start a career in the pier. Being a barker.

She winced inwardly. Thoughts of a half naked full grown Kenji running all over the pier shouting at passengers to hurry while sweat traveled down his body. A teenager could have thought of him as sexy. But Kaoru would rather have him fully clothed and learning to be a swordsman like his dad.

Like his dad.

And of course, that brings us back again to the study of their argument. With the terrible terrible heat that had gotten in her head, and with Kenji's earsplitting bawl still echoing and drumming in her ears, Himura Kaoru had finally concluded that it was neither his nor her fault. Sighing while allowing her shoulders to sag, the woman gazed at the river, watching her own reflection and mind flying in a reel of flashbacks.

"_Kaoru, do you still have dirty clothes? I'm going to finish the lau--" _

_His words were halted as his mind stopped short, like a car banging into a dead wall._

_There was Kaoru—Kaoru to be exact—sitting before his laundry, mimicking his rurouni-washing-laundry-position, happily scrubbing the dirty stains herself._

_His moth dropped open as he stared at her. Never in his whole existence in the Kamiya dojo, did he find Kaoru doing the dirty clothes._

_He had immediately snatched the tub filled water away from her grasp. Partly because he didn't want her to trouble herself and partly because, selfish as it may sound, doing his beloved laundry was his favorite chore to do. Whatever his reason was, they literally ended up tugging the basin away from each other, and spilling the soapy clothes on the ground in the process. _

_Flashing him a defiant look, she gathered the soaking hem of her kimono, ignored Kenji's sudden entry with his timeless brawl and left the dojo, banging the gate in the process._

The crashing of the gate reverberated in her ears and Kaoru cringed. So it really wasn't much to argue for… okay, it was really stupid, whether she admitted it or not. The way she reacted was childish, foolish, immature, babyish and whatever word synonymous to the like. And with how he regarded her with irritation was only an indication that her husband wasn't at all pleased with her behavior.

_Really now! You should be ashamed with yourself! With the way you reacted, you're no worst than Yahiko, or Sanosuke! You really ought to be ashamed of yourself Kaoru! _Oh well, she wouldn't want to put the blame all to herself. If Kenshin was sensitive enough he would have let her do the washing right?

Right?

And spilling the clothes she'd finish soaping really ought to hurt her feelings right?

Right?

"Oh boy, who am I kidding? I should head back home and stop being sulky and and…" But of course, there was still a sense of pride in her, and with her past, Kenshin should have known that. It was embarrassing to admit in front of him it was all her fault you know. _It's not only me… it's the weather… and… OH! It's everything… it felt like the heat was rushing onto my head and I just cant help but feel irritated… it's one of those days you know, when everything doesn't seem right…_

"Oi busu."

At once, a pout blossomed in her face, a clear indication that she disliked the nickname. She moved to create space though, wanting the companionship of her student.

"Kenshin's been lookin for ya. He told me he's got an inkling that you're here but sent me instead 'cause midget won't quiet down." He said, absent-mindedly scratching his head and yawning widely. "Boy, am I sleepy with the heat."

_True. _"Is he still mad?" she asked, not at all ashamed to show her anxiousness in her face. Brat he was, insensitive he was not. Yahiko had a sense of responsibility and concern. She knew that even before.

"No… we all know Kenshin doesn't stay mad for long. Moreover at you. He just wants you to come home that's all. And besides, it growing pretty dark." He muttered dismissively, crossing his arms in the typical Yahiko-I'm-a-man fashion.

Still a bit adamant, she was still quite unsure whether she'd like to go home or not. She didn't know why she _didn't want to. _Blame it to her pride, blame it to their fight whatever it was…oh well… it was darn confusing her.

"I don't know what's gotten to both of you. All I understand is that your husband's waiting for yah. Come, I'll walk you home." He muttered, finally standing up and grasping her hand.

For a while she stood still, marveling the man that stood beside her. Gone was the young juvenile boy of twelve she had always argued with. Gone was the boy who was rude and uncouth. Replacing it was a man, a fine young man who had grown sensitive and mature all over the years. A bit naughty, but nevertheless respectful. She for one couldn't believe how time flies. It only seemed like yesterday when both of them met the young pickpocket. She could clearly remember Kenshin's words and was sure it had made a mark on the boy's heart as well. Student regarded master with respect. And it also goes the same for her.

"I'll drop you by before I go to the Akabeko. I told Tsubame I'd meet her there."

Nodding in silence, she followed the young man, mind still clouded with thoughts of the earlier fight.

K

N

K

Himura Kenshin was not a hard man to please. He had dangled well between life and death to ever take each passing moment for granted. He was grateful for his life right now, he loved his family, he loved his wife and he loved his son.

Why is it that it sounded so simple and yet at times, so hard?

His earlier argument with Kaoru that day was anything but rational. It only served to remind him that his relationship with Kaoru was nowhere near perfect as most of their neighbors thought them to be. The thought could be quite flattering, but at times, irritating.

There were other factors that contributed with the presence of a temperamental Kaoru that afternoon. The heat he suspected for one. True, even for his part he felt slightly dizzy and light headed what with the hot rays of the sun. And since it _was _a summer day… oh well… try not to blame his wife…

Kenji had finally quieted himself down. The poor kid had lost all his energy just bawling and crying, wanting his mother. He for one could do nothing about it. Since he knew Kaoru left to find space and clear that thick head of hers. So he just resolved in picking his child, playing with him, and silently praying to the gods to stop Kenji's earsplitting wails.

It worked and he finally found himself cooking dinner with ease.

One thing bugged his mind though. And that was his wife.

The gate swung open and he looked up to find her approaching the house with slow measured steps.

"Dinner's ready. Come, let's eat."

Nodding silently, she followed him to the dining room where both of them ate their meals in quiet. Nobody wanted to talk, moreover open the topic about their earlier fight. In silence, they cleared the dishes away and prepared for bed.

Amethyst eyes widened with surprise when he saw her carrying a small futon towards another separate room. Deciding to keep his mouth shut, he figured she must still be troubled. Though he wanted to comment on how shallow her reason might be, wisely he bade to be quiet and left his mouth shut.

Trekking the path towards his child's room, he kissed Kenji good night and returned to their own where he knew he would be lying on an empty futon, no matter how lonely that thought seemed to be.

K

The night slowly wore on. Unexpectedly, with a weird twist of events, it had begun to rain and the hot air that had prevailed all over Tokyo was soon changed to a cold wind, altering the hot temperature.

_It's cold… _he rationalized as he hugged the blankets closer to himself. Along with that thought came down a large clap of thunder. He heard a loud shriek from the other room and he had to smile.

Another one. He only needed another one before…

With another burst of thunder, the shouji door suddenly opened and he felt slender arms hug him from behind. A muffled gasp and then he felt a warm face pressed alongside the muscles of his back.

A gentle smile tugged at his lips. She was afraid of thunder. That was a given fact, and no matter how hard they fought, how high her pride was, when thunder scared her witless, no doubt she would relent and ask him to hold her.

Truth to be told, he heard her whisper his name in breathless syllables and he turned to face her, wrapping his own muscled arms around slim form, fingers automatically seeking to grasp her small waist. They were both quiet, the silence now comforting and companionable, so unlike the blanket of tension that had surrounded them a while ago. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his sandal wood scent.

"I'm sorry… it was foolish of me to act that way…" she murmured, feeling the bitter sting of tears in her eyes.

"It's alright love. I understand."

She nodded, unable to speak because of the unfamiliar lump that had formed on her throat.

"Hush love, don't cry. I believe it's just the heat that's gotten to both of us… Both of us were wrong in acting that way ne?" he asked, voice soothing and comforting, willing her to smile. And smile she did for a watery laugh escaped her lips.

"Hai… It's just that… I don't know… it was just sweltering hot and the heat got into my head and I felt irritated all over and and… oh love… I hope you understand… It's hard to describe the muggy annoying feeling that had gotten into me. I suppose, that's the reason why I acted so childish…" she murmured, tone apologetic and slightly embarrassed.

"Aa." In total agreement, he knew she was telling the truth. Since their marriage, Kaoru had matured a whole lot more… learnt a lot and understood a lot. The way she acted a while ago was just so out of character for her that he regarded it as something that got to do with weather.

Kissing her forehead slightly, he hugged her tightly. "Oh love! Let's just promise one another we won't fight over dirty clothes from now on!" she exclaimed, cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink. Holding out a pinky finger, she managed to elicit a laugh from him. _She still hasn't lost that child-like innocence I had grown to love…_

"Yakosuko yo."

"Yakosuko."

With the promise sealed, she flashed him a bright smile and snuggled back to sleep. He gazed at her tenderly for a moment before holding her tightly willing himself to sleep.

Nobody argued about dirty laundry any more.

OWARI.

AN: I know I know… It sucked… but I can't help it! It's like a song that can't get out of your head. In my case, a fic. So all I could do was plop down my pc and type the words. Hopefully, it didn't suck the way I think it is. Oh well… I know Kaoru acted a lot bitchy than the way she always does… but well… we've all had one of those days when it's really really (I mean really) really hot, and we're just about annoyed and irritated over anything and everything? Well, Kaoru's just about as short fused as we are on this fic. I hope the ending made it up for her though… Oh well… JUST DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND PLEASE… MINIMIZE THE FLAMES!


End file.
